BLOOMING IN AUTUMN
by HeavenRain0203
Summary: Lai Guanlin and Park Jihoon, dua anak manusia yang memiliki sifat dan karakter yang bertolak belakang. One person is a rebel and the other is the perfect child. but opposites attract.How is their story when fate decide to cross their path?... Side story of NEVER TEAM... PanWink/LaJi story..
1. FIRST MEET

**Lai Kuanlin**

\- Siswa baru, tapi fansnya udah tumpah ruah

\- Mungkin karena faktor tubuhnya yang jangkung bak model

\- Dan wajah tampannya yang nggak kalah dengan idol di TV

\- Punya reputasi buruk, di cap sebagai 'bad boy'

\- Rumornya udah sering keluar masuk club malam sejak SMP

\- Rokok dan alkohol sudah seperti barang legal untuknya

\- Jumlah mantan pacarnya sejak SD mungkin bisa buka sekolah putri baru

\- Tapi anehnya, cewek-cewek masih suka ngejar-ngejar dia

\- Padahal dia nggak suka dikejar, lebih suka mengejar

\- Seperti yang sedang dilakukannya pada cewek manis yang berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya

 **Park Jihoon**

\- Siswi kelas 11 biasa, nggak famous dan dikejar-kejar cowok yang minta jadi pacarnya

\- Nggak begitu tinggi

\- Nggak begitu kurus

\- Chubby, manis dan uyelable

\- Anggota PMR

\- Lebih mementingkan akademik

\- Ramah dan baik ke semua orang

\- Deskripsi dari wanita kuat yang mandiri dan punya pendirian kuat

\- Belum pernah pacaran

\- Bukan karena nggak ada yang naksir, tapi masih belum menemukan apa faedahnya pacaran

\- Mungkin juga karena belum nemu yang pas di hati

\- Nggak suka jadi pusat perhatian

\- Makanya dia agak risih ketika ada adik kelas famous yang tiba-tiba ngintilin dia

.

.

.

Lai Kuanlin dan Park Jihoon. Dua nama yang tidak memiliki korelasi sama satu lain ketika orang-orang menyebutkannya. Dua sosok layaknya kutub utara dan kutub selatan yang terpisah jarak begitu jauh. Jika Kuanlin dan Jihoon adalah _yin yang,_ maka Jihoon adalah bagian putih terangnya sedangkan Kuanlin adalah bagian hitam pekatnya. Park Jihoon umpama musim semi, dimana semua makhluk hidup bersuka cita menyambut matahari yang bersinar hangat dan bersahabat, dan Lai Kuanlin adalah hujan di musim gugur yang terkadang dihiasi kilatan petir, gemuruh guntur yang kadang mengundang badai memporak-porandakan sekitar membuat semua makhluk lebih memilih berlindung di tempat teraman mereka.

 _Two different people, but fate decide to cross their path._

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi sebulan setelah Kuanlin resmi menjadi murid SMA 101. Kuanlin memutuskan masuk club basket, karena peraturan sekolah mewajibkan seluruh siswa untuk mengikuti minimal satu club. Hari itu, Kuanlin mengikuti tes dasar permainan basket sebagai syarat masuk club. Naasnya, Kuanlin mengalami cidera saat tes karena dia mau _show off_ dengan menunjukkan kemampuan _dunk_ nya, tapi sialnya kakinya salah memijak setelah dia melompat tinggi. Akhirnya lututnya lecet dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Membuahkan pekikan khawatir dari gerombolan fansnya. Pelatih basketnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke UKS, dan disanalah dua orang yang berbeda itu bertemu. Untuk pertama kali...

Park Jihoon, gadis manis yang merupakan anggota PMR sedang melakukan tugas piketnya di UKS ketika seorang siswa yang begitu jangkung terseok-seok memasuki UKS. Jihoon yang tanggap segera menghampiri dan membantu siswa itu dengan memegangi lengannya berniat untuk memberi tumpuan. Meski tidak berguna karena perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan, Jihoon hanya setinggi dada siswa itu. Jihoon mengarahkan Kuanlin untuk duduk diranjang dan menyuruhnya meluruskan kakinya.

Dengan telaten Jihoon membersihkan luka di lutut Kuanlin yang cukup lebar. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan tanpa berbicara apapun. Setelah dibersihkan dengan alkohol dan diberi rivanol, dia menutup luka itu dengan kasa yang direkat dengan plester.

"Apa ada luka lain?" suara pertama yang keluar dari bibir merah penuh Jihoon.

Kuanlin yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati bagaimana Jihoon merawat lukanya, tersentak ketika mendengar suara selembut beludru itu, "Pergelangan kaki gue sakit".

Jihoon membuka sepatu basket Kuanlin dan melepas kaos kakinya, memegang pergelangan kaki Kuanlin dengan hati-hati. Lalu gadis itu beranjak menuju rak penyimpanan obat, setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dia kembali.

"Gue nggak bisa mijit kaki lo, daripada tambah parah. Ini gue kasih krim pereda sakit ntar abis ini lo langsung ke rumah sakit", setelahnya Jihoon melumuri kaki Kuanlin yang terkilir dengan krim itu.

Setelah selesai, Jihoon menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan. Semuanya dilakukan dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Kuanlin yang mengamati gadis itu begitu tenang menjadi heran. Tidak biasanya ada gadis yang tetap tenang setelah melihatnya. Apa mungkin gadis itu pura-pura tenang karena gugup? Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu. karena tidak tahan akhirnya Kuanlin bertanya.

"Lo nggak tanya siapa nama gue?"

"Eh iya, sorry. Nama lo siapa?"

"Lo beneran nggak ngenalin gue?" Kuanlin benar-benar kaget karena ada siswa SMA 101 yang nggak kenal dia.

Jihoon memandang Kuanlin dengan mata bulat yang terbuka lebar, membuat Kuanlin tanpa sadar memuji keindahan mata itu dalam hatinya. Alisnya yang cukup tebal itu terangkat tinggi menandakan pemiliknya sedang bingung.

"Emangnya gue harus ngenalin lo?"

"Nggak sih, lupain aja. Lo nggak nanyain kenapa gue bisa dapet luka kayak gini?"

Jihoon menarik napas dalam mendapati siswa jangkung ini memberikan pertanyaan terus padanya, dan sesungguhnya semuanya nggak begitu penting.

"Lo pake seragam olahraga, pake sepatu basket. Dan hari ini Kamis, jadwal club basket latihan. Karena gue belum pernah lihat lo, sepertinya lo siswa baru yang ikut seleksi masuk klub basket. Bener?"

Kuanlin tersenyum mendapat jawaban yang tidak terduga dari cewek di depannya, "nama lo siapa?"

"Park Jihoon, kelas 11-1. Dan lo?"

"Lai Kuanlin".

Jihoon tersenyum ketika akhirnya pemahaman berhasil dicerna otaknya, "Aaah. Gue Cuma pernah denger temen-temen gue heboh ngomongin lo dan gue nggak tahu kalo yang diomongin temen gue bentukannya begini".

Dahi Kuanlin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jihoon, "apa gue harus tersinggung dengan ucapan lo? Bentukan gue gimana emangnya?"

"Hahaha jangan tersinggung, serius gue nggak tahu. .yah gini, kayaknya gue paham kenapa temen-temen gue heboh banget _stalking_ lo"

"Temen-temen lo _stalking_ gue, dan lo nggak ngenalin gue. Seriously?"

"To be honest, I'm not interested"

Pertemuan pertama sebagai sosok asing untuk satu sama lain. Pertemuan pertama yang meninggalkan begitu banyak tanya dan rasa penasaran pada salah satu pihak.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, Kuanlin kembali ke UKS dan kebetulan Jihoon juga sedang ada disana, karena teman sekelasnya ada yang sakit.

"Lo kenapa lagi?" tanya Jihoon yang heran melihat Kuanlin memasuki UKS dengan sedikit terpincang.

"Gantiin kasa gue dong"

Jihoon menghela napas tapi tetap menuruti kemauan Kuanlin, bukan karena dia ada rasa tapi memang karena dia suka menolong. Dia mengambil peralatan yang akan digunakannya lalu duduk dihadapan Kuanlin.

"Kenapa nggak lo rawat di rumah aja sih?" tanya Jihoon sambil perlahan membuka kain kasa yang direkatkannya kemarin.

"Nggak ada yang ngrawat" jawab Kuanlin cuek.

Jihoon mendongak untuk menatap Kuanlin yang raut wajahnya datar, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi kok kesannya dia kepo. Padahal kan mereka nggak deket sama sekali.

"Gue Cuma sama Kakak perempuan gue yang sibuk, jadi gue nggak mau bikin dia khawatir karena hal sepele kayak gini" ucap Kuanlin yang tak diduga Jihoon.

"Gue denger Kak Ong sepupu lo, kenapa nggak minta tolong dia?"

"Yang ada luka gue tambah parah dirawat sama cewek bar-bar macam dia"

Jihoon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Makanya gue minta lo yang tiap hari gantiin kasa gue. Tiap istirahat gue bakal ke UKS kayak gini"

Jihoon menatap Kuanlin terkejut tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya sih, "Kalo gue ada waktu ya. Btw, lo jadi ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya ketika melihat pergelangan kaki Kuanlin hanya dibebat kain coklat, dia mengenakan slipper saat ini bukan sepatu.

"Udah. Cuma geser dikit nggak parah. Bengkaknya hilang juga udah sembuh"

Karena permintaan Kuanlin untuk merawat lukanya, selama seminggu itu mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di UKS. Setelah mengganti kasa luka Kuanlin, mereka akan berbincang dan makan siang di UKS.

Hari ke tujuh Jihoon merawat luka Kuanlin.

"Luka lo udah kering, tinggal pake krim ini supaya nanti nggak ada bekasnya" ucap Jihoon.

Kuanlin menerima krim yang diulurkan Jihoon, "luka gue sembuh tapi kok gue malah sedih"

"Sedih kenapa?" Jihoon heran.

"Karena tiap istirahat gue nggak punya alasan buat ketemu lo lagi"

Jihoon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan jujur itu, "gue kirain kenapa hahaha. Kita masih satu sekolah, kalo mau ketemu gue ya tinggal cari gue lah kok repot amat"

"Boleh? Kalo gue nyari lo ke kelas?"

"Kenapa nggak boleh?" tanya Jihoon heran menatap Kuanlin dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan, membuat hati Kuanlin menjerit gemas.

"Meski alasannya gue pengen ketemu karena gue kangen?"

Kedua bola mata hitam Jihoon yang terbalut kelopak mata indah itu membulat kaget karena ucapan Kuanlin, tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Jihoon kembali tenang.

"Ya kali lo kangen sama gue", Kuanlin sudah akan protes tapi Jihoon kembali berucap, "kalo ada perlu atau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan cari gue. Oke? Yaudah gue balik ke kelas dulu bentar lagi bel masuk. Jangan lama-lama disini" lalu gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan UKS.

'Sial. Susah banget sih? Baru kali ini ada cewek yang nggak tersipu karena gue gombalin' gerutu Kuanlin dalam hati.

Kuanlin dibikin pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati Jihoon. Gadis itu tidak menolak ketika Kuanlin mendekat, justru menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi diwaktu yang sama dia tidak membuka hatinya, secara otomatis dia menempatkan Kuanlin sebagai teman atau bahkan hanya sebatas adik kelas, tidak lebih.

Dan sejujurnya Kuanlin tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah harus merasa repot untuk mendekati seorang gadis, justru mereka lah yang datang padanya. Dia tidak pernah harus merasa bingung membuat alasan untuk menemui seorang gadis, mereka lah yang mengarang sejuta alasan untuk bisa bertatap muka dengannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa ingin mengenal seorang gadis lebih jauh. Ingin tahu apa makanan favorit gadis itu? Ingin tahu apa genre musik favorit gadis itu? Ingin tahu apa hal yang disukainya? Ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa?

Dan sialnya dia merasakan semua ini pada Park Jihoon. Gadis yang susah susah mudah untuk didekati. Gadis yang tidak populer sama sekali. Gadis yang meski diakuinya cukup manis, tapi Hell bahkan ada gadis lain yang lebih cantik, lebih tinggi dan lebih seski yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Tapi kenapa justru dia merasakan semua hal ini pada Park Jihoon?

Dan lebih sialnya lagi jiwa kompetitifnya berkobar, dia merasa tertantang untuk bisa menaklukan Park Jihoon.

'Sial, ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan'.

.

.

.

TBC

Jadi, ini semacam side story nya NEVER TEAM, tapi ini nyritain PanWink, gimana mereka awal kenal sampai jadian...semoga kalian suka...ditunggu feedbacknya yaw... Thank you..


	2. THE BLOOM

Park Jihoon, gadis manis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan postur tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi dan sedikit montok di tempat-tempat tertentu merupakan sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Jihoon memiliki dua adik laki-laki kembar yang berusia sepuluh tahun. Jihoon lahir dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, Ayahnya seorang pegawai pemerintahan dan Ibunya seorang guru SD.

Sejak kecil Jihoon sudah dididik mandiri dan bertanggung jawab oleh kedua orang tuanya. Saat TK dia sudah bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri meski tidak rapi dan harus diulangi oleh Ibunya. Terbiasa meletakkan peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring sesudah makan. Saat SD Jihoon sudah bisa melipat selimutnya sendiri dan merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Mulai bisa mencuci alat makannya sendiri. Membantu Ibu merawat adik-adiknya.

Memiliki kedua orang tua yang bekerja membuat Jihoon bertanggung jawab pada kedua adik yang berjarak tujuh tahun dengannya. Jihoon merupakan orang terdekat untuk si kembar, sejak SMP dia terbiasa menjemput adiknya dari sekolah lalu menyiapkan makan siang mereka yang telah dimasak Ibu sebelum berangkat bekerja. Karena Ibunya akan pulang mengajar setelah makan siang.

Beranjak SMA, tanggung jawab Jihoon semakin besar. Kadang dia memasak untuk keluarganya jika Ibunya kelelahan. Membersihkan rumah jika Ibunya tidak sempat bersih-bersih. Dan dia juga yang selalu belanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga. Karena didikan orang tuanya inilah Jihoon tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan serba bisa.

Sore itu, pukul empat sore Jihoon sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini dia waktunya berbelanja bulanan dan dia baru saja selesai melakukan tugas piketnya. Dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah terlalu larut karena bahan persediaan makanan di rumah telah habis.

"Kak Jihoon!" seruan dari suara yang selalu mengganggu Jihoon akhir-akhir ini.

Jihoon hanya menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, membuat si pemanggil sedikit kaget. Lalu segera beranjak menjajari langkah kaki Jihoon yang lebih pendek dari langkah kakinya.

"Kok buru-buru amat?" tanya Lai Kuanlin

Beberapa siswa yang belum pulang melihat pemandangan Jihoon dan Kuanlin yang berjalan beriringan dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya kedua siswa itu terlihat bersama. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jihoon dan Kuanlin menjadi dekat karena insiden UKS satu minggu lalu.

"Gue mau ke supermarket belanja bulanan" jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Oh, sama dong" seru Kuanlin semangat.

"Lo belanja bulanan?" tanya Jihoon jelas heran. Karena seorang Lai Kuanlin nggak mungkin belanja bulanan sendiri.

"Bukan. Stok camilan gue abis hehehe" ringis Kuanlin, "Yaudah bareng gue aja yuk"

Mereka sudah sampai didepan audi hitam, mobil jemputan Kuanlin. Jihoon ingin menolak dan memilih untuk naik subway aja.

"Udah bareng gue aja, lebih hemat uang dan waktu. Kasihan yang di rumah kelaperan nungguin lo kelamaan" ucap Kuanlin membuat Jihoon menerima tawarannya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di supermarket tujuan mereka. Jihoon mengambil trolli dan Kuanlin hanya mengambil keranjang belanja. Kuanlin mengikuti Jihoon yang berjalan menuju bagian sayur mayur.

"Lo selalu belanja bulanan tanggal segini?" tanya Kuanlin yang melihat Jihoon memilih beberapa tomat dengan teliti.

"Nggak selalu tepat tanggal segini sih. Tapi emang selalu awal bulan gini" jawab Jihoon sambil memasukkan tomat yang sehat dan bagus ke dalam troli.

"Lo belanja sayur sebulan sekali?"

Jihoon memandang Kuanlin dengan raut heran, "Ya Nggak lah! Sebenarnya yang belanja sebulan sekali tuh belanja sabun, deterjen, pewangi pakaian, kopi, gula. Kalo sayuran mah seminggu sekali Bunda belanja ke pasar"

Kuanlin hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Jihoon yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan. Dia tahu bahwa Kuanlin tidak paham hal semacam ini, dia tahunya pasti semua sudah tersedia lengkap dihadapannya.

"Lo duluan nggak apa-apa kok,Lin. Lo kan Cuma beli camilan" ucap Jihoon.

"Gue tungguin lo lah. Ntar pulangnya bareng gue, bawa barang segini banyaknya masak mau naik subway?"

"Biasanya juga gitu. Gue bisa"

"Itu kan sebelum ada gue. Kalo sekarang gue nggak bakalan ngebiarin lo repot sendiri"

"Nggak jelas lo. Udah sana"

"Tsk, kok lo sering banget nolak niat baik gue sih. Udah terima aja kan nggak ada ruginya di lo"

Jihoon akhirnya membiarkan Kuanlin membuntutinya, tipe kayak Kuanlin ini memang bebal banget dan nggak bisa ditolak. Dan pada akhirnya, Kuanlin lah yang mendorong troli dan Jihoon memilih dan mengambil barang.

Memasuki area camilan, Kuanlin mengambil berbagai jenis keripik, mulai kentang, singkong higga talas semua masuk keranjangnya. Dia juga mengambil banyak cokelat. Jihoon yang melihat ada jelly bentuk dinosaurus memutuskan untuk membelinya untuk kedua adiknya.

Kuanlin berhenti didepan rak yang mendisplay hite beer.

"Pengen beli?" tanya Jihoon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kuanlin menoleh dan mengamati raut wajah Jihoon, "pengen sih, ada varian baru soalnya. Tapi mana boleh, gue pake seragam gini"

Hati Jihoon mencelos mendengar ucapan Kuanlin secara tidak langsung membenarkan rumor yang beredar tentangnya, tapi Jihoon tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Gue kira lo nggak sadar seragam. Udah ayo" Jihoon menepuk pelan punggung Kuanlin lalu melangkah ke kasir lebih dulu.

Kuanlin menyusul lalu meletakkan keranjang camilannya disamping belanjaan Jihoon, "jadiin satu aja mbak" ucap Kuanlin pada kasir perempuan itu.

Jihoon menoleh kaget lalu memasang wajah kesal, "Apa-apaan sih lo. Ini belanjaan gue, kenapa lo yang bayarin?"

"Biar cepet aja. Kan mempermudah kerjaan mbak kasirnya juga"

"Bodo amat ya! Ini tuh kebutuhan keluarga gue dan nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama lo. Jadi Please, gue nggak butuh duit lo"

Kuanlin sedikit kaget ketika melihat Jihoon benar-benar marah kali ini. Kuanlin memang selalu menguji kesabaran Jihoon untuk selalu menuruti kemauannya, tapi biasanya gadis itu Cuma sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jihoon semarah ini.

"Oke oke. Mbak, pisahin aja" Kuanlin kembali bicara pada kasirnya.

Kasir nya menghitung belanjaan Kuanlin yang lebih sedikit terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Kuanlin menunggu Jihoon menyelesaikan pembayaranya.

"Nih" Kuanlin menyodorkan beberapa bungkus cokelat yang baru dibelinya tadi.

Jihoon hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa menerima cokelat itu, "gue beli ini emang buat lo. Sekalian mau minta maaf kalo gue bikin lo marah"

Jihoon menghela napas, "gue nggak marah. Dan gue nggak minta dibeliin cokelat. Kalo lo emang nggak mau, balikin aja ke mbak nya" ucap Jihoon lalu meraih cokelat di tangan Kuanlin dan mengembalikannya ke counter "Mbak, cokelatnya nggak jadi. Tolong uang kembaliannya"

Kuanlin menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah Jihoon, "aduh nggak mbak. Jadi kok cokelatnya" Kuanlin buru-buru mengambil kembali cokelatnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong belanjanya sendiri.

Si Mbak kasirnya Cuma melihat dua muda mudi dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Dikiranya tadi mereka sepasang kekasih yang harmonis yang sedang belanja bareng, eh taunya ternyata Cuma temen yang kelakuannya nggak jelas gini.

 **_THE BLOOM_**

Jihoon berada di dapur sedang menyiangi tauge untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kimchi jiggae, sedangkan Ibunya sedang menyiapkan _side dish_ yang lain. Ayahnya baru saja pulang dari kantor dan sekarang sedang mandi. Kedua adiknya tengah bermain di ruang keluarga.

"Bundaa, tadi Kakak diantar cowok" ucap Jungmin si bungsu.

Jihoon mendelik mendengar aduan adiknya itu. Dasar berandal kecil.

"Oh ya? Ganteng nggak cowok yang nganter Kakak tadi?" jawab si Bunda sambil mengerling putri sulungnya.

"Ganteng. Tapi masih lebih ganteng Junghyun" jawab kembar yang lain.

"Ganteng Jungmin kali. Kakak yang tadi kayak vampir, pucat banget"

Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban terlalu percaya diri dari kedua adiknya itu. Dan diam-diam membenarkan perkataan adiknya tentang Kuanlin yang kayak vampir. Terlepas dari kulit Kuanlin yang terlalu putih mendekati pucat, mana ada manusia yang berwajah nyaris sempurna seperti Kuanlin?

Jihoon memang tidak merasakan apapun pada Kuanlin, tapi sebagai gadis normal yang bisa membedakan mana cowok ganteng tentu dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Kuanlin ini masuk kategori cowok ganteng. Terkadang dia harus menahan napasnya karena takjub ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Kuanlin. Takjub ketika melihat wajah cowok itu dari dekat. Memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi Jihoon merasa wajah Kuanlin mungkin pengecualian.

"Kak?" Bunda menyadarkan lamunan Jihoon tentang Kuanlin.

"Eh,iya Bund?"

"Nglamunin pacar kamu ya, Kak?"

"Nggak Bund. Bukan pacar kok, Cuma adik kelas Jihoon"

"Loh, pacar kamu brondong?"

"Brondong apasih Bund? Cuma beda setahun ini"

"Berarti bener pacar kamu?"

"Nggaaaak. Ih Bunda!"

Bunda hanya tertawa pelan karena berhasilnmenggoda anak gadisnya itu, "Iya juga nggak apa-apa. Yang penting Kakak bisa bertanggung jawab dan bisa membagi waktu, tahu mana prioritas. Ayah dan Bunda percaya sama Kakak, jadi Bunda dan Ayah berharap Kakak nggak merusak kepercayaan ini ya"

"Iya Bunda. Tapi dia emang bener Cuma temen kok"

"Yaudah. Sekarang masukin tauge nya, Kak"

 **_THE BLOOM_**

Jihoon baru saja dari perpustakaan, ditangannya ada setumpuk paket. Dia dan Sohee teman sekelasnya diminta guru untuk mengambil paket di perpustakaan, dan temannya itu sudah kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Di tengah perjalanan berat menuju kelas dia melihat tubuh jangkung Kuanlin menaiki tangga menuju rooftop.

'dia mau bolos?' batin Jihoon.

"Kuanlin!" seru Jihoon membuat cowok itu berbalik dan menghampiri Jihoon.

Tampilan Kuanlin jauh dari kata rapi. Kerah kemeja seragamnya tidak terkancing hingga tiga kancing memperlihatkan t-shirt yang digunakannya sebagai dalaman, dasinya tidak terpasang, lengan kemejanya digulung hingga dibawah siku, seragamnya keluar dari celana secara tidak beraturan. Yang lebih utama adalah wajah Kuanlin terlihat lelah, kantong matanya menghitam, matanya memerah serta rambut yang biasanya selalu di beri pomade hingga keningnya terlihat kini nampak terkulai lembut menutupi dahi Kuanlin.

'sial, lagi berantakan aja tetep ganteng' batin Jihoon gemas.

"Lo sakit?" tanya Jihoon pada Kuanlin yang sudah dihadapannya dan mengambil alih paket-paket berat itu dari gendongan tangan Jihoon.

"Nggak. Cuma ngantuk aja, pengen tidur"

"Dengan bolos ke atap?"

Kuanlin hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju kelas Jihoon terlebih dulu, lalu gadis itu mengikuti Kuanlin dalam diam. Diperhatikannya cowok itu dengan seksama. Kuanlin memang terlihat lelah sekali dan sialnya dia jadi tidak tega ketika melihat wajah yang biasanya memberi seringai jahil padanya menjadi lesu tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

"Lo tunggu sini aja. Bentar lagi gue anter ke UKS"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Jihoon. Jihoon mengambil alih buku paket itu dari Kuanlin.

"Tapi gue nggak sakit"

"Udah diem aja. Tunggu gue sebentar"

Setelah mengantar buku paket ke dalam, Jihoon ijin ke kamar mandi pada guru nya. Lalu menemui Kuanlin yang masih bersandar di tembok kelasnya. Untung mereka tadi berhenti agak jauh dari kelas Jihoon, sehingga teman-temannya tidak tahu Kuanlin membantunya.

"Ayo" Jihoon menarik lengan Kuanlin.

"Sama-sama bolosnya, mending gue tidur di atap banyak anginnya"

"Lo bisa masuk angin, di UKS kan ada AC nya. Dan Lo nggak bolos. Gue bikinin surat ijin sakit, ntar gue anterin ke kelas lo" ucap Jihoon.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kuanlin dan Jihoon hanya memikirkan perilakunya ini dalam diam. Kenapa dia peduli? Kalaupun Kuanlin bolos itukan bukan urusannya. Dan Kuanlin memang sudah terkenal tukang melanggar aturan. Dan kenapa Jihoon harus repot-repot membuatkan surat ijin ? jihoon tidak memahami dirinya sendiri, yang pasti dia melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar.

.

.

.tbc

Haloo..Balik lagi bawa terusannya cerita nggak jelas ini..duh maaf malah update yang ini, karena aku lagi mabuk panwink..aduh nggak kuat bangeeet..makin lama mereka makin ngegemesin bangeeet...Jadi inspirasinya diotak isinya cuma PanWink... NEVER TEAM masih dalam tahap pengetikan dan stuck di 1k words, mohon bersabar yaaa..

Oiya, ada yang nyaranin buat posting di wattpad ya.. sebenernya aku juga punya akun wp sih tapi nggak punya followers karena cuma buat baca doang hahaa.. Jadi nggak yakin bakal ada yang baca disana hehehe

Udah gitu aja cuap-cuapnya..Masih dan selalu mengharap feedback dari kalian semua...maaciuuww..see you~


	3. THE AUTUMN RAIN

**Triple six (666) Club, Gangnam.**

Gue memasuki klub malam yang menjadi langganan Kakak sepupu gue. Meski masih belum cukup umur, gue sudah mengantongi kartu VIP untuk memasuki klub eksklusif di Gangnam ini. Ini semua karena gue sudah keluar masuk klub malam ini sejak SMP, tepatnya sejak Ong Seongwu menginjakkan kakinya disini. Gue kerap menjemputnya yang sudah teler dan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Atau juga menungguinya yang sibuk klubbing seperti sekarang.

 ** _Theonly_Ong_**

666 now

 ** _Koeanlin_**

Gue udah di di 666

Sambil memesan mojito berakohol rendah ke bartender, Gue mengirim chat ke kakak sepupu yang menyusahkan itu. Dari kursi bar gue bisa lihat bahwa Kak Ong sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju ke dance floor. Gue lihat dia mulai meliukkan badannya di tengah kerumunan orang itu, beberapa pria mulai tertarik padanya dan mereka sudah bergerak bebas mengikuti irama musik yang distel oleh DJ terkenal di Seoul.

Selalu seperti ini, menemaninya minum dan klubbing bukan berarti gue akan duduk semeja dengannya atau ikut meliukkan badan di dance floor. Tapi hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Gue sendiri sudah tidak asing dengan jenis-jenis alkohol, tapi belum sampai pada tahap kecanduan atau minum sampai teler. Apalagi ketika mengingat malam ini ada nyawa lain yang harus gue jaga. Saat SMP gue hanya bertugas menjemput Kak Ong yang teler sehabis minum, tapi semua berubah ketika ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang hampir menimpa Kak Ong.

Sejak saat itu, Kak Ong meminta gue untuk ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengawasinya dia bahkan rela mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membuat kartu VIP yang belum pantas gue kantongi itu. Dia akan turun ke lantai dansa kalau ada gue disini. Katanya sentuhan, pelukan dan ciuman adalah batasnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika gue lihat ada seorang pria yang menarik Kak Ong keluar dari lantai dansa menuju lantai atas. Segera gue langkahkan kaki gue menuju kakak sepupu gue yang meronta dari pelukan pria itu.

"Lepasin tangan Lo dari cewek gue" seru gue

Pria tadi menoleh natap gue, dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau dia mabuk berat.

"Enak aja lo. Gue duluan yang dapetin dia. Lo nunggu giliran setelah gue"

Kukepalkan tanganku kesal, "lepas atau lo milih cara kasar"

Pria tadi berdecih kesal tapi melepaskan Kak Ong, membuat Kak Ong terhuyung karena kehilangan tumpuan. Segera kupeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"Kita pulang" ucapku final dan segera keluar dari klub malam itu.

Selalu seperti ini, baginya gue adalah kunci amannya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali gue minta dia berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi lidah gue kelu. Karena gue tahu benar apa alasannya dan gue tidak bisa memberi semua hal yang dibutuhkannya selain rasa aman seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Karena semalem pulang dari klub pulang tiga pagi, sekarang gue ngantuk banget. Daripada kena tegur guru karena ketahuan tidur di kelas mending bolos ke atap aja. Sial banget emang tangga ke atap ini jarak satu tangga ke tangga lain itu cukup jauh, jadi kerasa butuh tenaga ekstra. Nggak tahu apa gue lagi capek plus ngantuk banget gini. Hingga ada suara yang menyerukan nama gue.

Menoleh dan melihat ada satu cewek yang akhir-akhir ini mondar-mandir di otak gue, Park Jihoon. Cewek manis itu tengah membawa setumpuk buku tebal yang gue rasa pasti berat banget. Gue gantiin tugasnya membawa buku yang pasti akan dibawa kekelasnya itu.

"Lo sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat penampilan gue yang lesu dan berantakan.

"Nggak. Cuma ngantuk aja, pengen tidur"

"Dengan bolos ke atap?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh selidik.

'duh manis banget anjiir'

Gue nggak jawab dan hanya menggerakkan bahu dengan malas lalu jalan lebih dulu ke kelasnya. Semakin cepet gue bantuin Jihoon, semakin cepet pula gue tidur. Coba kalo kita ketemu dalam situasi yang lebih baik, maksudnya nggak pas gue lagi dalam daya hidup terendah gini..pasti bisa pedekete dengan baik dan benar. Tapi bodo amatlah. Gue lagi ngantuk, capek nggak bisa mikir.

Gue berhenti tepat di samping kelas Jihoon, nggak berniat masuk karena bisa gue pastiin bakal terjadi kehebohan. Kalau biasanya gue menikmati perhatian yang tertuju ke gue, untuk kali ini nggak. _For goodness sake, i just need sleep!_

Jihoon ngambil alih buku-buku berat itu dari tangan gue lalu bilang, "Lo tunggu sini aja. Bentar lagi gue anter ke UKS"

HAH?

"Tapi gue nggak sakit"

Dia Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar membuat poninya yang nyaris menutupi mata indahnya itu bergerak pelan.

"Udah diem aja. Tunggu gue sebentar"

Akhirnya gue beneran nungguin dia dengan bersandar di tembok kelasnya, menikmati angin yang terasa berhembus halus. Hampir aja gue beneran tidur pas Jihoon datang dan narik tangan gue.

"Ayo"

Gue pasrah aja diseret sama cewek ini, coba kalo cewek lain nggak sudi gue diginiin.

"Sama-sama bolosnya mending gue tidur diatap banyak anginnya"

Jihoon nggak berhenti jalan dan Cuma nengok kearah gue dengan muka cemberut yang lucu.

"Lo bisa masuk angin, di UKS kan ada AC nya. Dan lo nggak bolos. Gue bikinin surat ijin sakit, ntar gue anterin ke kelas lo"

Gue nggak jawab. Bukan hanya karena gue ngantuk dan jadi agak lemot tapi dada gue rasanya berdebar jadi lebih kencang. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat yang asing menyeruak didalam dada gue.

Cewek itu nglepasin gandengannya pas udah sampai didepan UKS.

"Lo bisa rebahan sana. Gue bikinin lo surat ijin bentar"

Gue langsung menuju ranjang yang tersedia di UKS, gue singkap tirainya dan langsung rebahan. Dari ranjang sini gue bisa lihat Jihoon lagi buka-buka laci, nyari surat ijin dari UKS.

"Kak"

Jihoon menoleh dan menatap dengan pandang bertanya.

"Gue bakal jawab semua pertanyaan lo kalo gue udah tidur"

Jihoon kaget denger perkataan gue, "yeeeu tidur aja sih. Gue nggak lagi ngadain kuis"

Gue Cuma tersenyum simpul dan mulai memejamkan mata. Meski otak gue tetap berpikir kenapa Jihoon bisa se-care ini.

Kenapa dia nggak kayak orang lain aja yang berlagak peduli sama gue tapi tetap ngegunjingin gue di belakang mereka?

Kenapa nggak dia biarin aja gue bolos? Toh rumor tentang kebobrokan gue bukan hal yang baru lagi, jadi bolos gini sih termasuk dosa kecil.

Kenapa dia nggak kayak cewek-cewek lain yang ngejar-ngejar gue karena tampang dan kekayaan gue?

.

.

.

.

"Lin. Kuanlin bangun"

Terdengar seseorang memanggil nama gue. Dan terasa ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pundak gue pelan. Gue ngulet sebentar dan nyoba ngebuka mata gue yang masih terasa lengket. Gue lihat Jihoon yang berdiri disisi ranjang UKS yang gue tempati.

"Jam berapa Kak?" tanya gue dengan suara serak. Tangan gue refleks ngucek-ngucek mata, takut ada belek yang nempel hehehe.

"Duh! Udah jam lima nih. Sekolah bubar sejam yang lalu"

"Sumpah lo!" gue langsung terduduk kaget. Gila aja gue tidur dari mata pelajaran ke tiga sampe sekarang.

"Heran gue. Tidur di UKS kok kayak hibernasi"

Gue Cuma cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Udah pulang sana! UKS nya mau gue kunci"

Kalau Jihoon bilang sekolah bubar sejam lalu, berarti dia nungguin gue tidur selama sejam dong? Duh jadi makin sayang ehe.

"Gue tungguin Kak. Gue antar pulang"

"Nggak usah. Duluan aja"

"Duh hobi banget nolak rejeki sih. Gue mau sekalian makasih karena udah nungguin gue tidur sejam, jadi lo telat pulang gini deh"

"Biasa aja sih"

"Tapi gue nggak enak kalo ngebiarin cewek pulang sendiri udah mau gelap gini. Lagian pulang sama gue lebih aman Kak. Gue juga nggak bakal macem-macemin lo. Tujuan gue Cuma semacam doang, pengen kenal lo lebih deket"

Kayaknya bangun tidur otak gue jadi lebih fresh. Bisa lancar gini ya ngegas anak orang.

"Duh iya iya. Bawel banget"

Akhirnya berhasil ngajak doi pulang bareng, meski harus disertai debat kusir yang selalu dimenangkannya. Sekarang kita lagi di jok belakang dengan supir pribadi gue dibelakang kemudi.

"Mampir oishi resto ya Kak"

"Ngapain? Ogah gue"

"Gue sedari pagi belum makan. Tadi waktu istirahat makan siang kan tidur"

"Ya makan di rumah aja sih. Udah jalan pulang ini"

"Nggak enak makan sendirian"

Gue perhatiin raut wajah Jihoon yang menunjukkan keragu-raguan. Tanda-tanda dia bakal luluh sebentar lagi. Hanya butuh sedikit bujukan lagi.

"Ya Kak? Temenin gue makan"

"Iya Iya"

Hati gue bersorak denger persetujuan yang terpaksa itu. Nggak apa-apa terpaksa, lama-lama juga terbiasa ehehehe.

.

.

.

.

 **Oishi Resto.**

Resto yang khusus menyediakan masakan Jepang ini di desain per kabin atau ruangan dimana di dalam tiap ruangan itu ada meja-meja pendek, dan para konsumen duduk diatas lantai beralaskan bantal duduk seperti adat orang-orang Jepang.

"Gue pesan miso ramen dan tuna sushi, minumnya teh oolong. Lo apa kak?"

"Gue nggak"

"Loh kok gitu?"

"Kan gue Cuma nemenin lo makan"

"Ya nggak gini juga Kak. Udah mbak, samain aja pesenannya. Tenang aja gue traktir Kak"

"Gue nggak butuh duit lo ya. Kalo gue bilang nggak ya Nggak. Gue pulang aja deh"

Gue lihat Jihoon sudah bersiap memanggul tas ranselnya. Duh, gue panik dong. Kok gini banget sih cewek ini. Heran gue.

"Aduh iya iya. Jangan pergi dong Kak. Please" gue gandeng tangannya untuk menahannya pergi.

Dia kembali duduk dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"Tapi pesen minum aja ya, masak Kakak nggak ngapa-ngapain nunggu gue makan"

Jihoon menghela napas lelah "Teh oolong"

"Tambah teh oolong satu sama takoyaki satu porsi ya"

"Takoyakinya buat gue sendiri kok Kak" tambah gue buru-buru pas gue lihat Jihoon mau ngegas.

Suasana hening, cewek manis didepan gue lagi sibuk sama handphone nya.

"Kak, kenapa sih nggak mau gue traktir?"

Jihoon mendongak menatap gue lalu dihembuskannya napas dengan jengah, "habis ini kan makan malam. Kasihan Bunda gue udah capek-capek masak, malah gue makan di luar"

Gue mengangguk menerima penjelasan yang masuk akal itu, "tapi dari kemarin juga gitu. Gue kasih cokelat aja bener-bener nggak mau. Padahal Cuma cokelat dan gue nggak berniat aneh"

"Kenapa sih semua cowok selalu beranggapan bahwa cara untuk mendekati cewek itu dengan _show off_ kekayaannya?"

"Loh, gue nggak berniat gitu padahal. Show off apaan sih kalo Cuma beliin cokelat, bayarin makan. Bagi gue itu Cuma manner seorang cowok kok. Masa iya jalan sama cewek yang bayarin ceweknya?"

"Nyadar nggak sih kalo uang yang lo gunain itu masih duit ortu lo. Orang tua lo banting tulang buat ngebiayain anaknya supaya anaknya berkecukupan dan nggak kesusahan. Tapi sama anaknya malah dibuang-buang Cuma buat cewek yang nggak jelas kayak gue"

"Bagi gue lo nggak masuk definisi cewek nggak jelas kok. Bagi gue lo jelas banget, saking jelasnya gue udah hampir bisa mahamin apa yang gue pengen"

Hening...

"Intinya, lo nggak perlu lah ngabisin duit ortu lo buat gue. Selama gue masih mampu gue bayar sendiri. Kayak minuman tadi, gue bakal bayar sendiri"

Aduh gusti. Emang cewek spesies langka ini si Park Jihoon.. Kuanlin nggak kuat Tuhaaan.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.30. Kediaman keluarga Lai.

Gue masuk rumah dan gue lihat Kakak perempuan gue lagi sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa kertas yang nampaknya penting, diatas sofa ruang tamu. Tumben banget jam segini udah nongol di rumah.

"Udah pulang kamu Dek?" sapanya.

"Ya"

"Ditunggu Ong di kamar. Setelah ganti baju ajak Ong turun buat makan malam bareng"

"Gue udah makan. Ntar gue suruh Kak Ong turun buat nemenin Kakak Makan"

Segera gue melangkah ke kamar meninggalkan kakak gue itu. Gue nggak benci sama Kakak gue. Gue sayang dan gue juga tahu kalau dia juga sayang gue. Keputusannya untuk tetap di Korea ketika keluarga pindah ke Taiwan adalah semata-mata karena gue. Dia merasa nggak bisa ninggalin gue seorang diri tanpa pengawasan seseorang pun. Tapi intensitas pertemuan yang jarang dan buruknya komunikasi kita berdua, membuat kita sedikit canggung. Padahal dulu pas masih kecil kita berdua cukup dekat.

Gue buka pintu kamar dan gue lihat Kakak sepupu gue lagi tiduran diatas karpet bulu tebal dengan sebuah komik yang diambilnya dari rak disampingnya.

"Baru pulang Lo?"

"Ya lo pikir aja sendiri deh"

"Kemana aja Lo? Gue sibuk nyariin Lo di sekolah. Kata temen sekelas Lo, lo dateng tasnya masih ada tapi orangnya kagak ada sampe bel pulang. Bolos kemana sih Lo? Di rooftop juga nggak ada"

Gue biarin Kak Ong meracau nggak jelas. Gue ambil baju ganti dari lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar.

Setelah keluar Kak Ong langsung mendelik galak.

"Ditanyain itu dijawab dong Malin!"

"Gue ke UKS. Dan gue nggak bolos"

"Lo ke UKS pasti tidur kan? Ya apa namanya kalo nggak bolos sih Lin? Cuma pindah tempat bolos aja Lo"

"Yeeu dibilangin nggak percaya sih. Gue tadi tuh diijinin sakit. Dibikinin surat ijin sakit terus dikasih ke kelas gue. Padahal guenya tidur sampe bel pulang"

"Siapa yang bikinin?"

"Ibu peri gue lah" jawab gue dengan bangga.

Kak Ong mendengus tapi wajahnya nampak berpikir, "Oh! Anak PMR yang mau lo gebet itu ya? Siapa namanya? Park Jihoon?"

"Udah gue gebet kok. Lagi proses nih. Susah bener nemuin celah buat ngegebet dia"

"Kenapa emang?"

Akhirnya gue ceritain kejadian mulai dari di supermarket sampe di restoran tadi. Betapa susah dan frustasinya gue nemuin jalan supaya bisa lebih deket sama dia.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Terus aja lo ketawain gue njir. Puas-puasin sampe lo nggak bisa ketawa sampe seminggu ke depan"

"HAHAHAHA Abisnya kok Lo bisa naksir sama cewek model gitu sih?"

"Ya nggak tahu. _She's different. From the first time she's treating my wound, i knew she's sincere_. Lo tahu kan selama ini orang-orang di sekitar kita kayak apa. Terutama cewek-cewek yang deketin gue"

 _"You do know that your path will be harsh, right? It would take lot of struggles. But I think if She's the one you'll meet in the end of the road, it will be worth all of your blood, sweat and tears"_

Gue senyum denger ucapan Kak Ong.

"Dia bukan cewek yang bisa lo pikat dengan harta. Dia juga bukan cewek yang bakal mudah terjebak rayuan murahan lo. Saran gue deketin dia pelan-pelan, sederhana cukup dengan kehadiran lo yang konstan di samping dia. _Maybe it'll work"_

 _'I do hope it will work'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.tbc.._

 _Haaii...Maaf baru update..Karena keadaan di real life makin hectic dan gue kena WB parah...dan bagi kalian yang nyadar ada yang baru dari cara penulisan gue..gue nyoba pake POV orang pertama sih..ini bersangkutan sama WB, jadi gue lagi berusaha untuk ngembaliin minat nulis gue..maaf ya kalo aneh banget ehehehe..ditunggu review nya sebagai penyemangat nulis gue...BYEEEE_


	4. OPEN UP

Pagi-pagi sekali Kuanlin sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon. Dia memang sengaja menunggu gadis itu, untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Seumur hidupnya pergi ke sekolah, dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ini semua hanya demi misi pendekatannya pada gadis manis bermarga Park itu.

Suara derit gerbang besi yang dibuka membuat Kuanlin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kak" sapanya pada Jihoon yang masih terpaku menatap Kuanlin. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya melihat penampakan sosok tinggi Kuanlin sepagi ini di depan rumahnya.

"Lai Kuanlin?"

"Ya. That's me. The one and only Lai Kuanlin" jawab Kuanlin pongah. Sedikit bangga karena berhasil mengejutkan Jihoon.

"Ngapain Lo disini?" tanya Jihoon setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Jemput lo lah, Kak. Kita berangkat ke sekolah bareng"

"Hah? Nggak usah. Udah sana lo berangkat bareng sopir lo aja. Gue berangkat naik subway" usir Jihoon.

"Yaaahh Kak. Gue udah suruh sopir gue pulang"

"Ya suruh balik sini lah" ucap Jihoon cuek sambil berjalan menuju halte, Kuanlin mengekori di belakangnya dengan langkah pendek yang santai. Yah gimana ya. Efek perbedaan panjang kaki memang signifikan sekali.

"Ogah, nunggunya kelamaan. Lagian Kakak masa tega ninggalin gue yang belum pernah naik subway ini sendirian?"

Jihoon berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kuanlin, tangannya berkacak pinggang, wajahnya cemberut, dengan mendongak dia berbicara pada Kuanlin yang menjulang dihadapannya, "salah lo sendiri kan Aliiin! Ngapain sih hobi banget nyusahin diri sendiri kalo lo bisa leha-leha di dalam mobil mewah lo itu"

Kuanlin yang cengar cengir memandang wajah lucu Jihoon ketika kesal tertegun mendengar nama asing yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Eh, lo panggil gue apa Kak? Alin? Kependekan dari Kuanlin ya?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kikuk, "Bukan! Kuping lo tuh budek! Gue manggilnya Kuanlin kali"

"Ah, kuping gue masih normal kok Kak. Gue yakin tadi lo manggil gue Alin"

Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah memerah berbalik dan segera berjalan menjauhi Kuanlin.

"Loh Kak, kok gue ditinggalin sih?" seru Kuanlin geli. Dia mengikuti Jihoon yang berjalan cepat hingga menyisakan jarak diantara mereka. Sengaja sih, biar Jihoon puas aja bisa menghindar sementara waktu, padahal dengan beberapa langkah panjang dia bisa menyusulnya.

"Kak Jihoon? Kok nggak dijawab sih? Itu tadi panggilan kesayangan Kakak buat gue, ya?"

Kini mereka berdua sudah kembali berjalan beriringan. Kuanlin bisa melihat betapa merah wajah Jihoon. Membuat Kuanlin gemas setengah mati.

"Ih, itu merah banget pipinya. malu ya?" goda Kuanlin sembari menjawil pipi Jihoon yang chubby, yang tentu saja ditepis oleh si empunya pipi dengan kasar.

"Lo mau berangkat bareng gue Cuma mau bikin gue kesel pagi-pagi ya?" nada bicara Jihoon sudah terdengar serius. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah karena digoda Kuanlin.

Kuanlin berhenti lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Jihoon membuat langkah gadis itu ikut terhenti. Ditautkannya jari jemari mereka berdua.

"Dari semua sikap dan tingkah laku gue ke elo selama ini, semenjak Kakak nolong gue waktu itu, masak Kakak belum bisa paham semuanya sih?"

Jihoon memilih tetap bungkam sambil menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan. Kuanlin menghela napas, "Gue mau kenal lo lebih dekat. Bukan untuk jadi temen atau sahabat lo. Gue mau jadi orang yang bisa menetap di dalam hati Park Jihoon"

Jihoon mendongak, menatap wajah Kuanlin lekat mencoba mencari setitik humor dari wajah yang biasa cengar cengir bodoh itu. namun, kali ini tidak ada raut lain selain keseriusan.

"Gue..."

"Gue tahu Kakak belum yakin sama gue. Bahkan mungkin setitik rasa juga belum tumbuh dalam hati Kakak. But please, beri gue kesempatan. Tolong terima gue dengan hati yang terbuka. Please open your heart for me"

'dan aku juga akan meyakinkan hatiku bahwa hatimu lebih berharga dari rasa keingin tahuanku dan egoku'

Jihoon masih kesulitan dalam merangkai kata untuk membalas ucapan Kuanlin.

"Gue belum nembak kok, Kak. jadi nggak usah bingung ngerangkai kata penolakan buat gue. Ditolakpun gue nggak akan nyerah" ucap Kuanlin kembali nyengir ganteng.

Jihoon menghela napas mendengar Kuanlin sudah kembali ke mode slengekan seperti biasanya.

"Kita ke minimarket dulu beli voucher subway buat lo" ucap Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Kuanlin menuju minimarket.

Kedua remaja tanggung itu masih tetap berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertautan.

"Loh, bayar subway nya pake voucher? Gue kirain pake uang langsung"

"Pake voucher. Nanti kalo habis bisa beli lagi di minimarket" jelas Jihoon maklum pada anak orang kaya yang belum pernah naik kendaraan umum itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membeli voucher, mereka segera menaiki subway yang memang sudah tiba di halte. Subway itu penuh sesak dengan anak-anak sekolah dan para pekerja dari berbagai usia dan gender. Hingga akhirnya Jihoon dan Kuanlin tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan harus berdiri. Kuanlin menempatkan Jihoon mepet dengan badan subway, sedangkan dia berdiri didepannya sehingga tubuh mungil gadis itu terlindungi dari desakan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Jihoon memandangi punggung adik kelas di depannya itu, suasana sesak dan riuh dalam subway sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Tak jarang dia mendapat sikutan dan dorongan dari orang-orang yang memaksa ikut naik meski sudah penuh sesak. Tapi kali ini, cowok yang baru saja mengakui isi hatinya itu menggantikan dirinya untuk mendapat beberapa sikutan tak disengaja dari penumpang lain. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat. Digenggamnya ujung jas almamater Kuanlin dengan erat.

Kuanlin yang merasakan tarikan pelan dari jas almamater bagian belakangnya menoleh, "Kenapa Kak? Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Nggak apa-apa" jawab Jihoon.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Tinggal berjalan kaki sebentar mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka.

Kuanlin merapikan jas almamater nya ketika telah turun dari subway. Dia mengecek waktu di jam tangannya dan berdecak kagum.

"Wow. Rekor banget nih gue dateng sepuluh menit sebelum bel"

Jihoon mendengus mendengar celetukan Kuanlin. Dia sibuk mengeluarkan tisu saku yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas. Setelah mendapat apa yang dicaarinya, dia mengeluarkan satu lembar lalu menarik lengan jas almamater Kuanlin hingga tubuh tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk. Dengan perhatian, diusapnya dahi dan leher Kuanlin yang berkeringat.

"Emang lo belum pernah dateng tepat waktu ke sekolah?" tanya Jihoon tak acuh dan masih fokus pada kegiatannya. Tak menyadari bahwa Kuanlin membeku mendapat perlakuan yang tergolong manis dari Park Jihoon.

"Sejak gue masuk sekolah sini sih belum" jawab Kuanlin setengah sadar.

"Terus motivasi lo apa berangkat telat terus?"

"Yah nggak seru aja sih terlalu taat peraturan dan jadi sama dengan murid lain"

"Maaf deh kalo hari ini perjalanan lo ke sekolah jadi nggak seru" ucap Jihoon sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kuanlin ketika keringat di wajah Kuanlin sudah kering.

Jihoon sudah kembali melangkah menuju sekolah, tapi Kuanlin menggapai bahu gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Diangkatnya dagu Jihoon lalu dia mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ditatapnya manik hitam gadis itu lurus. Cokelat bertemu hitam.

"Sebentar, gue mau ngaca. Rambut gue berantakan apa nggak" ucap Kuanlin yang mengamati refleksi wajahnya didalam manik mata Jihoon.

Tubuh Jihoon masih membeku dan nafasnya masih tertahan ketika akhirnya wajah tampan itu menjauh dari wajahnya sendiri.

'SIALAN!' Maki Jihoon dalam hati sambil mengikuti langkah Kuanlin ke sekolah.

'Nggak enak kan dibuat senam jantung pagi-pagi? Makanya jangan bikin jantung gue pensiun dini sendirian dong' ucap Kuanlin yang masih deg-degan karena tingkah Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sosok mereka memasuki gerbang bersama, bisik-bisik mulai menyebar. Siswa-siswa yang tidak pernah mengetahui kabar kedekatan mereka mulai heboh. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang berjalan bersama Lai Kuanlin, si murid baru yang terkenal badung tapi sialnya super ganteng itu.

''Loh itu Kuanlin datang bareng siapa sih?''

''Paling juga pacar barunya lagi''

"Tapi masa sih pacar barunya? Nggak mungkin ah"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Pacar-pacar dia yang dulu tuh selalu high class. Yang ini mah biasa aja"

"Duh masa selera Kuanlin jadi menurun drastis gitu?"

"Mendingan juga gue kemana-mana daripada cewek bantet itu"

"Bukannya itu Kakak kelas PMR ya? Gue pernah lihat dia pas bantuin anak-anak yang sakit waktu MOS dulu"

"Loh itu kan Park Jihoon. Bukannya dia nggak mau pacaran ya?"

"Alah ternyata munafik. Sama aja kayak yang lain. Lihat yang ganteng juga dipepet"

Selentingan-selentingan tak sedap itu sampai ke kuping Jihoon dan Kuanlin . Jihoon mencoba menulikan telinga dan tidak ambil pusing pada semua nyinyiran yang tidak benar itu. Sedangkan Kuanlin tengah menahan emosi, dia tidak peduli kalau semua itu hanya ditujukan padanya, tapi dia tidak terima kalau Jihoon dilabeli macam-macam.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas Jihoon. Sedari tadi Kuanlin memang mengikuti langkah Jihoon ke kelasnya. Jihoon yang fokus menenangkan hatinya tidak menyadari kalau Kuanlin ternyata mengikutinya.

"Maaf ya. Karena gue Kakak jadi digosipin macem-macem" ucap Kuanlin.

"Kalo lo emang..."

Sebelum Jihoon meneruskan ucapannya Kuanlin memotong, "Sorry, gue nggak bisa jauhin Kakak. Untuk saat ini gue Cuma bisa bilang kalo Kakak nggak usah dengerin ucapan jahat mereka. Kalo mereka udah berani berbuat lebih dari sekedar nyinyirin Kakak bilang ke gue"

Jihoon terdiam mendengar ucapan serius itu.

"Selamat belajar ya, Park Jihoon" ucap Kuanlin sembari mengacak rambut Jihoon lalu pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil melamun, teman sebangkunya entah pergi kemana padahal tas nya sudah ada di bangkunya.

"Park Jihoooon" seru seorang gadis heboh sambil menghampiri Jihoon. Ralat, nama gadis itu Kim Dongbin teman sebangku Jihoon.

"Apa sih,Bin? Kenapa pagi-pagi udah heboh?"

"Dih bisa-bisanya orang yang bikin satu sekolah heboh ngomong gitu" cebik Dongbin.

"Alah lebay"

"Serius saayy. Gimana ceritanya lo bisa berangkat bareng Kuanlin ke sekolah?"

Jihoon menghela napas lelah atas tingkat kekepoan teman sebangkunya yang tinggi ini.

"Tadi ketemu di halte"

"Nggak mungkin! Ngapain Kuanlin yang naik mobil berhenti di halte? Udah lo nggak bakal bisa bohongin gue" cecar Dongbin tidak menyerah.

"Dia tadi berangkat naik bus dari rumah gue" jawab Jihoon pada akhirnya. Karena teman sebangkunya sejak tahun pertama itu pasti tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapat jawaban sesuai keinginannya.

"Serius? Astaga.. Gimana ceritanya?"

Akhirnya Jihoon menceritakan semuanya, sejak awal mula mereka kenal di UKS hingga Kuanlin yang mendatanginya ke rumah pagi ini, minus pengakuan Kuanlin tadi pagi sih.

"Duh..Padahal selama ini gue yang ngefans dia, elo nggak tertarik sama sekali. Kok malah elo sih yang bisa deket sama dia?" ucap Dongbin cemberut yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Gantiin aja gue kalo lo mau. Supaya lo aja yang jadi bahan gosip satu sekolah" ucap Jihoon lelah, padahal baru sepagian dia jadi trending topic.

"Heehehehe sabar aja ya Say. Emang susah sih kalo deket sama selebriti sekolah. Udah nggak usah peduliin orang-orang itu. Nanti juga mereka diem kalo capek" kata Dongbin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jihoon simpati.

"Thanks ya, Bin"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Finally, updating this baby. gimana ceritanya? semoga nggak jadi murahan kayak sinetron yang kebanyakan drama ya kkkk... Thank you yg udah read, fav, follow dan terlebih review untuk chapter-chapter seblumnya ya.. Ditunggu feedback dari reader-deul untuk chapter ini..

Btw, cerita apa yang selanjutnya harus ku update? OSIRIS, NEVER TEAM, ATAU CHERRY AND LEMON nih?


	5. CLOSER

Jihoon sudah duduk di bangkunya sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama. Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kehebohan yang diciptakan Kuanlin karena berangkat bersamanya. Semenjak hari itu hingga sekarang pun adik kelas jangkung itu tidak pernah absen mengantar jemput Jihoon atau lebih tepatnya berangkat dan pulang bersamanya naik subway. Bahkan karena kehebohan mengenai kedekatan mereka membuat Kuanlin sama sekali tidak menahan diri sama sekali dalam usaha pendekatannya. Masa bodoh dengan cibiran atau gosip yang beredar, si jangkung itu semakin terdepan dalam menggodanya. Membuat Jihoon kesal setengah mati namun ada desir hangat yang tidak bisa dia tolak kehadirannya di dalam hatinya.

Seperti yang terjadi dua hari lalu.

 _Kelas Jihoon sedang berada di dalam lapangan indoor untuk pelajaran olahraga, tepatnya berada di sisi lapangan yang menjadi lapangan basket karena materi olahraga kali itu adalah permainan bola basket. Kebetulan jadwal olahraga kelas Jihoon bersamaan dengan kelas Kuanlin yang sedang diberi tugas membentuk kelompok untuk presentasi senam irama. Setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan, Jihoon dan beberapa temannya mencoba berlatih dengan bola oranye itu, mereka akan diambil nilai dalam dribble dan shooting setiba guru olahraga mereka._

 _Jihoon mencoba mengendalikan bola oranye ditangannya, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pandangan seseorang yang tertuju padanya. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat Kuanlin yang tengah memperhatikannya di sisi lapangan. Apalagi dengan bisikan heboh dari cewek-cewek kelasnya._

 _"Aduh gila itu Kuanlin kok bisa ganteng banget sih"_

 _"Padahal sama-sama pake seragam olahraga kayak yang lainnya. Kenapa dia kelihatan paling bersinar?"_

 _"Gila adik kelas rasa Oppa banget deh itu"_

 _"Iyaaa... Pengen banget manggil Kuanlin Oppaaaa"_

 _"Haduuhh mata gue silauu niihh"_

 _"Aduuhduuh nggak kuaat gue. Dia senyum ke arah gue"_

 _"Halah halu! Dia senyum ke gue"_

 _"Ke gue kali ah"_

 _Jihoon semakin keras memantulkan bola oranye itu hingga hampir mengenai wajahnya. Dia kesal mendengar bisik bisik yang tidak pelan itu. Apalagi Dongbin ikut-ikutan grup hebring itu. duh._

 _Ada sebuah lengan yang menangkap bola oranye yang memantul liar itu sebelum mengenai wajah manis Jihoon, "Bukan gitu cara dribble yang bener"_

 _Park Woojin, teman sekelas Jihoon yang bergingsul dan berkulit eksotis itu berdiri di hadapan Jihoon dan memainkan bola basket itu dengan santai._

 _"Gimana caranya?"_

 _"Beneran mau gue ajarin? Apa mau diajarin yang dipinggir lapangan itu?" Woojin mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Kuanlin duduk._

 _Jihoon hanya menepuk keras lengan Woojin hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras._

 _"Aduhduh iya. Jangan anarkis dong"_

 _"Makanya ajarin aja yang bener jangan bacot aja"_

 _"Iyaaa. Gini nih yang pertama jangan pukul bola basketnya pake telapak tangan lo"_

 _"Terus pake apaan dong? Pake kaki? Jadi sepak bola dong?"_

 _Woojin menghela napas mendengar respon Jihoon, "Maksudnya pantulin bola basket dengan ujung jari-jari lo jangan pake telapak tangan. Karena lebih mudah mengontrol bola dengan ujung-ujung jari. Nih coba"_

 _Jihoon menerima bola basket itu dan mencoba melakukan apa yang diajarkan Woojin. Meski sedikit kagok diawal tapi Jihoon bisa merasakan perbedaannya._

 _"Nah sekarang posisi lo jangan tegak gitu. Buka kedua kaki lo selebar bahu, tekuk lutut sedikit dan agak mundurin pinggul lo"_

 _Jihoon mematuhi perintah Woojin dan mendribble bola dengan posisi yang diajarkan Woojin._

 _"Punggung lo nggak usah ngebungkuk, tetep tegak." Ucap Woojin sambil menyentuh punggung Jihoon untuk meluruskannya. Ketika dia merasakan tatapan mata tajam menusuk dari arah pinggir lapangan. "Eheemm kayaknya lo udah paham"_

 _Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan tetap mendribble bola. Beberapa temannya yang ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Woojin juga ikut berlatih sesuai instruksi Woojin._

 _"Sekarang sambil jalan dong. Ngiterin lapangan sana" goda Woojin karena kalo memutari lapangan pasti Jihoon lewat didepan Kuanlin yang memang terang-terangan sedang memperhatikan Jihoon. Padahal teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk mengarang gerakan senam._

 _"Ogah!" sahut Jihoon, sebagai gantinya dia hanya mendribble sambil memutari gerombolan temannya._

 _Sedangkan dari tempatnya duduk dipinggir lapangan basket, Kuanlin sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat wajah serius Jihoon yang berlatih. Tapi tatapannya sempat menajam karena tidak suka melihat Woojin yang menyentuh Jihoon, meski hanya punggung dan Kuanlin tahu itu hanya karena Woojin ingin membenarkan postur dribble Jihoon. Tapi entah kenapa rasa tidak suka itu tetap timbul tanpa dapat dicegahnya._

 _"Woojin, terus kalo mau shooting gimana?" kini Jihoon yang sudah merasa cukup puas dengan skill dribble nya kembali bertanya._

 _"Ya tinggal lempar bola nya ke ring. Coba sana"_

 _Jihoon memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya lalu melompat untuk melakukan shooting ke arah ring basket. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja bola oranye itu melenceng jauh dari ring. Membuat wajah manis itu kembali cemberut kesal._

 _"Duh lo asal lempar sih. Kena orang bisa bikin benjol itu bola"_

 _"Makanya ajariiin"_

 _"Nih ya, megang bolanya pake dua tangan tapi sebenarnya Cuma satu tangan yang jadi landasan sedangkan tangan satunya udah harus dilepas pas mau shooting. Terus posisi kaki kananmu lebih maju dikit dari kaki kirimu karena kaki kanan ini yang jadi tumpuan pas kamu mau lompat buat shooting. Dah sana coba, agak maju ke ring nggak apa-apa"_

 _Jihoon melakukan shooting sesuai ajaran Woojin dan tentunya masih tidak masuk, meski sekarang bolanya berhasil mendekati ring ketimbang lemparannya yang pertama melenceng jauh dari ring. Tidak patah semangat, Jihoon kembali melakukan shooting hingga entah untuk keberapa kalinya tembakannya berhasil mengenai pinggiran ring meski bola oranye itu masih menolak untuk masuk kedalam keranjang. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan dia kehilangan pijakannya di bumi._

 _"Aaaakh!" pekik Jihoon terkejut dan menjatuhkan bola basketnya sedangkan kedua tangannya refleks bertumpu pada kedua bahu si pemeluk, takut bahwa dia akan kalah dengan gravitasi._

 _"Kok di jatuhin sih bolanya? Kan aku gendong kamu supaya kamu bisa masukin bolanya" ucap si pelaku alias Kuanlin dengan suaranya yang berat namun terdengar lembut._

 _Seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan indoor itu membeku seperti video yang tengah di pause. Di lapangan basket tepatnya di bawah ring basket, Kuanlin memeluk perut Jihoon dan mengangkatnya seolah tengah mempersembahkanya ke khalayak. Sedangkan Jihoon yang terkejut dan takut refleks berbalik dan bertumpu pada bahu Kuanlin. Tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Kuanlin membuat bibir Jihoon kelu untuk melayangkan protes. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari Kuanlin membuatnya menunduk untuk menatap wajah tampan itu. Dia tidak menyangka dibalik tubuh kurus Kuanlin ternyata dia mampu menggendongnya seperti ini, ditambah dengan rasa lengan kekar Kuanlin yang masih melingkari perutnya dan juga tatapan hangat itu membuat semburat merah mudah terbit dikedua pipi gembil Jihoon. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Sekeliling mereka terasa memburam. Hanya ada satu sama lain di dalam refleksi kedua mata mereka._

 _"Nggak mau nyoba buat dunk? Mumpung ada gue nih" ucap Kuanlin dengan senyum._

 _Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, sebuah keplakan keras di terima Kuanlin di punggungnya._

 _"Aduuhhhduh" meski mengaduh Kuanlin tidak refleks melepaskan Jihoon, justru dia menurunkan Jihoon kembali ke tanah pelan-pelan. Setelah yakin Jihoon baik-baik saja, dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang berani menggeplaknya._

 _"Ehehehe Pagi Pak" sapa Kuanlin pada guru olahraga Jihoon._

 _"Pagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di kelas saya, Lai Kuanlin?"_

 _"Tidak ada Pak. Hanya membantu Kak Jihoon belajar shooting, kan nanti diambil nilai" jawab Kuanlin cengengesan sedangkan Jihoon hanya menunduk dengan wajah merah sempurna._

 _"Lari keliling lapangan lima putaran lalu kembali ke kelasmu sendiri"_

 _"Baik Pak" ucap Kuanlin ceria lalu berlalu dengan senyuman pada Jihoon._

 _Baru setelah itu kegemparan pecah seolah cewek-cewek baru tersadar dari hipnotis Kuanlin. Mereka berseru iri pada Jihoon dan memuja bagaimana manisnya Kuanlin pada Jihoon. Membuat guru olahraga harus kembali menaikkan nada suaranya untuk meredam keributan yang ditimbulkan Lai Kuanlin._

 _Tapi ternyata aksi Kuanlin belum selesai, di tengah pengambilan nilai basket, Kuanlin menyanyikan lagu berjudul nuna neomu yeppeo keras-keras tiap melewati sisi lapangan dimana kelas Jihoon berada. Serentak semua siswi menjerit histeris mendengar lantunan lagu dari Kuanlin yang berkeringat dan terengah-engah karena kegiatan larinya. Sedangkan si objek lagu itu, Jihoon hanya bisa menunduk dalam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kuanlin yang melakukan tos pada teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri._

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat hampir saja usai, Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Dia baru saja kembali dari ruang klub PMR untuk pembahasan singkat tentang LDK PMR yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Sebagai sekretaris klub PMR, Jihoon wajib hadir di pertemuan anggota inti klub PMR menyebabkan dia melewatkan istirahat makan siangnya. Yah, walaupun dia tetap makan roti dan susu pisang hasil nitip temennya sih. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Masalahnya Jihoon harus melewatkan makan di kantin bersama Kuanlin yang sudah jadi jadwal rutin satu bulan ini. Entah sejak kapan makan siang di kantin bersama Kuanlin yang semula paksaan adik kelasnya itu menjadi agenda rutin yang ditunggu-tunggunya, hingga ketika dia tidak bisa melakukannya seperti hari ini timbul kekecewaan di hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Sejak pernyataan Kuanlin yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, si jangkung itu benar-benar serius menjalankan misinya itu. Memaksa untuk ikut makan siang di kantin bersama dengan alasan takut bahwa Jihoon akan jadi korban _bully_ orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Hingga tidak segan-segan membungkam mulut-mulut nyinyir dengan sarkasme yang sejujurnya lebi perih daripada disayat pisau, padahal lawannya adalah siswi-siswi yang sudah tidak tertandingi lagi bacotnya.

 _"Karena gue nggak bisa mukul cewek, jadi satu-satunya cara balas mereka ya balik di nyinyirin"_

Itu alsan Kuanlin ketika Jihoon meminta untuk mengabaikan saja penebar gosip-gosip tidak benar tentang mereka.

Jihoon tersenyum mengingat ucapan Kualin. Setelah duduk di bangkunya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka ruang obrolannya bersama Kuanlin. Chat terakhir mereka adalah ketika Jihoon memberitahu bahwa dia tidak bisa ikut makan siang karena rapat PMR tadi.

 **Koeanlin**

Oke

Jangan lupa makan siang ya

See you nanti pulang sekolah

 **Jihooney**

Udah mau bel masuk

Jangan bolos. Masuk kelas

See you

Jihoon kembali mengunci ponselnya ketika chat terakhirnya terkirim namun belum dibaca. Dia bersiap untuk belajar materi selanjutnya ketika Dongbin teman sebangkunya berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Kuanlin hhh Kuanlin" kata Dongbin terengah.

"Kuanlin kenapa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"Dia hh berantem sama Ha Minho"

Jihoon segera berlari keluar kelas mengabaikan teriakan Dongbin.

"JIHOON! DIA DIBAWA KE RUANG BK! LO SALAH ARAH"

Jihoon tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuanlin sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Samuel dan Seonho, teman sekelasnya. Ditengah obrolan mereka tentang taruhan sepak bola yang akan mereka lakukan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang menggebrak meja kantin mereka.

"LO YANG NAMANYA KUANLIN KAN?" tanya si penggebrak yang bernama Ha Minho. Kakak Kelas yang terkenal bobrok dan suka tawuran.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Kuanlin santai dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Mendengar jawaban santai dan tingkah nyolot si adik kelas membuat Minho tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dicengkeramnya kedua kerah kemeja Kuanlin dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Samuel dan Seonho ikut berdiri panik ingin melerai. Sedangkan siswa-siswa yang masih tersisa di kantin kini malah mengitari mereka dengan penasaran.

"Jadi orang tuh nggak usah sok ganteng! Nggak usah sok kaya! Lo pikir semua cewek bakal mau karena tampang dan harta lo, hah? Baru jadi anak SMA aja udah songong setengah mati"

Kuanlin menghentakkan cengkeraman tangan Minho di kerahnya lalu merapikan kemejanya dan menatap Minho.

"Apa masalah lo? Gue ngerasa nggak pernah buat masalah sama lo. Gue nggak pernah sok ganteng karena kenyataannya gue ganteng. Gue nggak pernah sok kaya karena kenyataannya gue emang kaya. Terus masalahnya sama lo?"

"Selain sok ganteng dan sok kaya ternyata lo nggak tahu malu juga ya? Lo udah ngrebut cewek gue. Lo kira cewek gue sama kayak cewek-cewek pemuja lo yang ngintilin lo kemana-mana, hah?"

"Siapa cewek lo aja gue nggak kenal gimana bisa ngrebut?"

Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai bertambah dan berbisik-bisik riuh tentang kehebohan ini.

"Gue muak lihat muka lo yang songong dan tingkah laku lo seolah-olah lo penguasa dunia. Asal lo tahu, cewek-cewek yang ngejar lo itu Cuma mau manfaatin lo doang. Kasihan banget gue sama lo yang nggak pernah tahu cinta"

Kuanlin menghela napas mencoba untuk bersabar mendengar ocehan Ha Minho. Dia ingat Park Jihoon dan keinginannya untuk berubah.

"Gue heran. Gue denger lo lagi serius sama Park Jihoon yang polos itu ya? Tapi kenapa lo masih ngedeketin cewek gue? Apa karena ternyata Park Jihoon nggak bisa muasin lo? Yah udah gue duga sih, dengan tubuh gendutnya dan wajah pas pasannya itu gue maklum kalo lo masih ngelirik cewek gue yang cantik dan seksi"

Cukup sudah.

BUUKKK!

Satu tinjuan keras mendarat di sudut bibir Ha Minho. Kerumunan orang itu memekik kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba Kuanlin yang menyebabkan Ha Minho jatuh tersungkur.

"Lo cowok apa bukan? Bisanya Cuma ngebacot aja. Bangun!"

"Lin sabar! Kuanlin" Seonho berusaha memegangi Kuanlin.

"Calm down bro" Samuel ikut ikutan menepuk bahu Kuanlin.

"Diem lo berdua kalo nggak mau gue tinju juga"

Ha Minho bangun dan langsung menyerang Kuanlin. Perkelahian tak lagi terelakkan. Kedua siswa itu begitu menggebu-gebu untuk saling melukai satu sama lain. Beberapa kali tendangan dan pukulan Kuanlin berhasil mampir di tubuh Minho, sedangkan Minho baru berhasil mengenai bibir dan pelipis Kuanlin.

"HENTIKAAAANN!"

Teriakan seorang cewek menghentikan tinjuan Ha Minho pada Kuanlin, dia menoleh ke arah cewek itu. hal itu digunakan Kuanlin untuk menendang perut Minho hingga terhuyung. Minho segera bangkit dan hendak menyerang namun cewek itu memeluk lengan Minho menahannya.

"Lepasin, Jinyoung! Gue mau ngasih pelajaran ke cowok sok ini"

Cewek cantik dengan tubuh semampai itu bernama Bae Jinyoung, kekasih Ha Minho atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih.

"Kenapa kamu berantem sama Kuanlin sih? Dia salah apa sama kamu?"

Kuanlin hanya diam dihadapan mereka dengan kuda kuda siaga jika Minho menyerang kembali, sesekali dia meludahkan darah dari bibirnya yang pecah.

"Gara-gara dia kamu mutusin aku"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama dia! Kamu yang kayak gini yang bikin aku nggak betah"

"Tapi kamu suka dia!"

"Lalu kenapa? Ratusan gadis lain juga suka dia"

"Dia juga sama berandalnya kayak aku! Tapi kenapa kamu suka dia dan malah mutusin aku?"

"Cukup! Aku nggak betah sama kamu yang temperamental, posesif dan kasar! Ini semua nggak ada hubungannya sama Kuanlin"

"Cih, ternyata Cuma bucin pacarnya eh mantan pacar ding. Sok jagoan lagi" hina Kuanlin.

Ha Minho lepas dari pegangan Jinyoung dan meringsek maju ke Kuanlin ketika guru BK mereka datang dan menggiring mereka ke ruang BK.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di meja tempat penjaga UKS. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar sambil tetap menatap kotak P3K yang sudah disiapkannya di meja. Dia bahkan melewatkan pelajaran Kimia untuk berada disini. Mencoba meredam kegalauannya.

CKLEK

KRIEEET

Jihoon menoleh ke arah pintu yang memunculkan sosok jangkung Kuanlin dengan kemeja kusut, bibir berdarah dan lebam di pelipis. Entah berapa luka lagi yang ada di tubuh itu. Kuanlin membeku sejenak di ambang pintu masuk ketika bertatapan dengan Jihoon. Dia memang berharap Jihoon ada di UKS untuk mengobatinya, tapi ketika harapannya terkabul nyata didepannya rasanya seluruh tubuhnya dialiri rasa hangat. Seketika bibirnya tak lagi terasa perih. Pelipisnya tak lagi berdenyut nyeri. Hanya karena kenyataan bahwa Park Jihoon ada disini. Menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir.

Kuanlin melangkah pelan kearah Jihoon.

"Kumur dan cuci tangan dulu di wastafel" ucap Jihoon dengan suara bergetar.

Berkali-kali Jihoon menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya dengan meracau tidak jelas karena khawatir ataupun mencecarnya karena kecewa Kuanlin terlibat perkelahian. Setelah selesai dengan perintah Jihoon, Kuanlin kembali menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

Jihoon membuka kotak obat dan meraih betadine serta kapas. Dia mengambil kapas yang sudah diberinya betadine dan menutul-nutulkannya pelan di luka lebam di pelipis sudut mata kanan Kuanlin yang ternyata sedikit mengelupas. Setelah selesai dia merekatkan plester luka diatasnya. Lalu berganti mengamati bibir Kuanlin. Di sentuhnya hati-hati bibir bawah Kuanlin dan membukanya sedikit untuk mengamati lukanya.

"ssshhh" Kuanlin sedikit mendesah karena merasa sakit.

Jihoon mengerling mata Kuanlin yang ternyata berpusat padanya. Jihoon kembali mengamati bibir Kuanlin, kali ini dia mengamati bibir atas apakah ikut terluka juga. Jihoon menghembuskan napas lega ketika hanya mendapati luka di bagian tengah hingga ujung bibir bawah Kuanlin.

"Cuma pecah sedikit. Untungnya nggak perlu dijahit" ucap Jihoon lalu merawat luka bibir Kuanlin.

Kuanlin hanya terdiam tidak berani bersuara. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya apakah Jihoon marah padanya? Diamatinya seraut wajah manis yang tengah serius itu. Dia bisa melihat sirat kekhawatiran disana. Sentuhan lembut nan hati-hati yang mengobati lukanya. Aroma segar khas bayi yang selalu tercium kapanpun Kuanlin berada didekatnya. Gadis semurni ini, sepolos ini terlalu jauh dari tuduhan jahat Ha Minho. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir hal lain selain menjaganya. Dan untuk itu dia tidak menyesal telah memberi pelajaran pada Ha Minho dan membuatnya di skors selama tiga hari.

"Gimana? Lawan lo dapat luka yang lebih berat dari ini nggak? Lo menang apa kalah?" kalimat tanya pertama yang dilontarkan Jihoon pada Kuanlin.

Kuanlin termangu mendapat pertanyaan yang jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dia tidak menyangka Jihoon akan sesantai ini menanggapi dia terlibat masalah. Kuanlin pikir dengan betapa lurusnya hidup Jihoon, gadis itu akan menjauhi Kuanlin karena ilfeel atau paling tidak memarahinya.

"Menang dong. Makanya dia langsung pulang buat pergi ke rumah sakit"

Jihoon mengangguk dan merapikan kembali peralatan mengobati Kuanlin.

"Kakak nggak tanya kenapa gue berantem?"

"Kalo lo mau lo pasti cerita tanpa gue tanya"

"Kenapa? Kenapa seolah hanya gue yang selalu ingin tahu tentang lo? hanya gue yang selalu ingin terlibat dalam hidup lo?"

Jihoon menunduk tanpa membalas tatapan tajam Kuanlin.

"Gue nggak mau lo terganggu kalo gue nanya tentang kehidupan pribadi lo"

Kuanlin meraih kedua tangan Jihoon lalu menggenggamnya, mengusap punggung tangan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gue malah seneng kalo lo mau kepoin hidup gue. Berarti lo mau tahu lebih banyak tentang hidup gue. Berarti usaha gue selama ini nggak sia-sia. Berarti lo peduli sama gue"

"Dengan gue ada disini dan ngobatin lo. Apa ini nggak nunjukin kalo gue peduli?"

Kuanlin tersenyum ketika Jihoon meresponnya.

"Nunjukin kok. Tapi kadang gue juga pengen perlakuan peduli lo dibarengi dengan ucapan"

Jihoon menghela napas. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Kuanlin.

"Kenapa lo berantem sama Ha Minho?"

Kuanlin tersenyum lalu menjelaskan perihal Ha Minho yang menuduhnya merebut pacarnya, hanya karena dia putus dengan pacarnya dan pacarnya itu salah satu fans Kuanlin. Tentu saja minus hinaan Ha Minho pada Jihoon yang sebenarnya menjadi pemicu habisnya kesabaran Kuanlin.

"Gue nggak tahu kalo Bae Jinyoung juga termasuk fans lo"

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Kuanlin sambil memainkan jari jemari Jihoon yang bantet namun empuk dan halus.

"Dia kan cantik banget. Lo yakin nggak mau sama dia?"

"Nggak"

"Kenapa?"

"Cantikan lo"

"Halah. Semua orang juga tahu kalo cantikan dia kali. Matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, wajahnya kecil imut tapi manis. Dan lagi dia tinggi langsing nggak kayak gue gendut"

Kuanlin menghela napas mendengar Jihoon merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dilepaskannya tangan Jihoon lalu kedua tangannya mengalung di leher gadis itu, kedua ibu jari Kuanlin dibawah dagu Jihoon membuat wajah si gadis mendongak menghadap Kuanlin.

"Nih denger ya. Matamu lebih indah. Matamu bulat tapi ada garis alami dikelopaknya hingga ujung ini seperti hasil digores eyeliner, yang bahkan keindahan matamu tidak bisa didapat dari pisau bedah" sembari mengucapkan itu Kuanlin mengelus lembut kelopak mata Jihoon dengan jarinya membuat Jihoon terpejam.

"Hidungmu juga mancung, hidung tinggimu ini mempercantik komposisi wajahmu. Bibirmu emang nggak tipis tapi volume dan warna merah alaminya begitu indah, _and believe me when I say I prefer this lips to be kissed._ Lo tahu nggak pipi chubby mu ini adalah salah satu hal yang bikin gue selalu gagal fokus tiap deketan sama lo. berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk nggak mengecup atau menggigit sepasang pipi ini dan membuat lo takut terus kabur ngejauhin gue" Kuanlin mencubit gemas pipi gembil Jihoon.

"Dan soal tubuh lo. _Stop thinking you're fat and ugly, because you're definetely not._ Lo nggak gendut sama sekali, segini tuh ideal. Lo kelihatan gendut karena faktor paha, pinggul dan dada lo yang berisi kok. Yah, karena lo agak pendek juga sih. _But, this is what people called sexy._ Jadi, berhenti ngrendahin diri sendiri dan berpikir bahwa lo nggak pantes buat gue. Ini hati gue, perasaan gue. Semua orang bahkan lo nggak berhak ngatur siapa yang gue cinta"

Jihoon masih terdiam mendengar kalimat kelewat manis yang terlontar dari bibir Kuanlin. Jujur dia terharu karena Kuanlin ternyata memperhatikannya sedetail ini, tapi dia juga ingin marah karena dari ucapan Kuanlin tadi berarti dia mengamati tubuhnya dengan seksama dong? Sampe tahu paha, pinggul dan dadanya yang emang lumayan berisi.

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi chubby Jihoon membuat pipi yang selalu merona sehat itu semakin memerah.

"Aduh maaf Kak! Gue beneran nggak tahan. Habis lo gemesin banget sumpah"

"Isshhh! Aliiiiin" Jihoon merajuk dan memukul-mukul tubuh Kuanlin karena malu.

Di dalam UKS tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, kedua insan itu mulai semakin terbuka satu sama lain. Park Jihoon tak lagi berusaha mengelak ketika si adik kelas mulai menggoda dan mencari perhatiannya, tak lagi menyangkal bahwa debaran kencang dijantungnya mungkin pertanda bahwa dia perlahan mulai jatuh. Dan Lai Kuanlin pun semakin yakin dengan perasaannya. Seiring dengan kalimat manis yang dilontarkannya, yang diam-diam begitu disetujui oleh hati dan otaknya. Dia tak pernah sejujur ini dalam mencintai seseorang. Atau mungkin inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Karena ini yang pertama kali dan terasa begitu asing. Ketika kamu begitu ingin menjaganya, begitu ingin melihat orang yang dicinta tersenyum bahagia, merasa marah ketika orang itu tak bisa melihat keindahan dirinya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hii. I'm back ^^ Sorry, atas keterlambatannya. Sebenarnya aku nulis cerita-ceritaku itu disela-sela kerjaanku, tiap baru nulis beberapa paragraf ada kerjaan lain yang butuh diperhatiin dan pas mau ngelanjutin mood nulis udah ilang. Jadi ya gitu:(

Dan untuk NEVER TEAM masih dalam pengetikan, udah hampir 2k words tapi mood nulis masih suka ilang ilang. Tapi aku tetep bakal ngelanjutin kok.. Makasih untuk yang mau mengerti dan tetep nungguin ff ffku ya.. Lastly, I still wait your feedbacks :)


End file.
